


We Sisters Three

by jaiime95



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Family Drama, Multi, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaiime95/pseuds/jaiime95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Witches? Yeah right. After the Banks sisters land an innocent guy in hospital they’re forced off to Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Girls. Faced with one stern Supreme, mysterious Warlock boys from an exchange program and the ghost of one pissed Madison Montgomery, they’ll need to come together in order to save their friends or watch their coven burn. No biggie, Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Sisters Three

**Author's Note:**

> Actors/Actresses cast as Characters:
> 
> (The Banks)  
>  Saoirse Ronan as Karli Banks  
>  Hannah Murray as Katie Banks  
>  Crystal Reed as Katherine Banks  
>  Geena Davis as Wynona Banks
> 
> (Brunswick Boys)  
>  Steven R. McQueen as Damien Tungsley   
>  Beau Mirchoff as Steve Johns  
>  Anton Yelchin as Byron Samuels  
>  Ian Sommerhalder as Mr. Michael Dunfield

30th of August, 2015

Dearest Diary,

Today I fear I have failed as a mother. My three daughters, Katherine, Karli and Katie are in strife. Their relationships are fractured and I know this could have avoided. Many months ago a woman named Cordelia Foxx came to our front door, the woman that exposed the existence of Witches to the wider public. She wanted my daughters to join her school; Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. That was not a shock. I had been expecting her arrival for some time and had every intention of sending my daughters there, until of course the worlds knew of our presence. I couldn’t, I can’t, legitimise having all my girls in one place where so much danger lurks. After one religious fanatic attempted to blow the school apart, any decent parent would think the same thing and they did, removing their girls from the premises.

Cordelia Foxx was no stranger to me. I had spent some time alongside her as a teen. Similar events played out when I was my daughter’s age and a crazy haired woman named Myrtle Snow whisked me off to the school at my mother’s behest. The school was fantastic, but back then it was safe. The only danger was ourselves and under Myrtle’s guidance that danger was quickly eliminated.

I have no other choice now. All I know, is that there is a boy lying critically in the hospital at the moment, and it’s my girls fault. I have no idea if this school can fix them, can mend their relationships. My daughters are supposed to be sister witches, I can only pray that the Academy can heal them.

\- Wynona Banks

 

29th of August, 2015 – The Party to End All Parties.

It was going to be the biggest party of all time. That was what Katherine Banks knew. Having reached legal age what better way than to invite every sorority, frat, college student and under-age adolescent to one place filled with booze, drugs and good music. Things had been interesting in the past few months. When her mother came clean about a certain ‘heritage’ Kathy almost died of laughter. Until of course her mother was right and she had to face the facts of life. Her useless arts degree meant even less now she was a… witch. But none of that mattered tonight. The Bank’s mother left the house at approximately 5pm for her monthly book club meeting. She wouldn’t be back until tomorrow morning, having met a ‘friend’ name Leonard who she would have drinks with afterwards. Katherine knew they were doing more than putting the lime in the coconut and shaking it up. Kathy wasn’t a prude, she was happy for her mother, but happier it would mean Wynona was out of the house.

“Good-bye girls.” Wynona called from the bottom of the stairwell of their house, a tote bag slung on her shoulder filled to the brim with her newest reads.

“Ciao.” Kathy yelled from the kitchen, with a mouthful of leftover pizza half devoured. Her youngest sister Katie came bolting down from the second level.

“Wait up.” Katie hopped down the stairs putting a sneaker on.

“You’re not allowed to go, dip-face.” Kathy called, tucking into the last slice of peperoni pizza.

“I won’t harass you, I swear. It won’t be like the time you took Kathy, I actually like books.” Katie begged. Wynona paused, trying to give a suitable explanation.

“Lily goes with her mother.” Katie was desperate.

“And we all know what everyone thinks about Lily.” Kathy snorted.

“Hey!” Wynona held one finger out to Kathy, “Lily is a lovely girl. She just hasn’t quite got a grasp on the concepts of modesty and bragging yet.”

“She’s got a stick up her butt.” Kathy poured herself a large glass of milk. Wynona huffed and turned back to her youngest as a car horn sounded outside.

“Another time.” Wynona bounced on her heels, “I promise.” And with that she disappeared out the door and left Katie and Kathy alone in the house. Katie slumped into the kitchen and heavily sat next to Katherine. She began to pry her shoes off not bothering to untie them. A scowl burned from her face to the floor.

“You know book club is her code for getting laid right?” Kathy said, with a large milk moustache.

“Eeew!” Katie shrivelled her face up, “I didn’t need to know that. Like, ever.”

“Well denying the obvious won’t do you any good. Besides I need you here tonight.” Katherine reached under the table and pulled forth a cardboard box. She popped the top open to reveal a whole array of decorations and some sexualised version of pin the tail on the donkey. 'Pin the dick on the man'. Classy. Katie wasn’t surprised though. Every book-club night was always turned into some type of event. So far, Katie had been scarred permanently by things such as strip-volleyball, strip-poker and the one time Katherine decided to have a gang-bang on the stairs. Ah, memories! Katie had developed a love for noise-blocking ear-phones and romance novels that didn’t end like an E.L James work. It was the only way to get through her sister's antics.

But if it wasn’t Katherine causing a storm it was her other sister Karl. Speak of the devil and she will appear! Through the kitchen’s back door came Karl with more boxes and a familiar face, her boyfriend Peter, carrying a crazy amount of liquor.

“Oh yay!” Kathy jumped with joy.

“We waited out in the bushes for an hour until Mom left.” Karli dropped a carton of beer into the kitchen table’s center. Peter came up behind her and pulled a leaf from her hair to which she let out an annoyingly cute giggle, “You can put up the decorations on your own. I’m going to get ready.”

“Why am I not surprised you coaxed Karli into helping you pull this off.” Katie rolled her eyes and grabbed the last piece of pizza.

“The girl knows this party’s gonna be a killer.” Kathy said with a smirk as she went in search of the coolers to put the drinks into.

Karli and Peter had been upstairs for less than a minute before the vocal styling’s of Fleetwood Mac began to resonate downwards. Kathy and Katie could only gag. Not at the awe of the band but at what music from Karli’s bedroom meant at all. As soon as the two had officially declared themselves a couple they set up ground rules. And music from Karli’s bedroom playing loudly? Yeah that meant they were banging.

“Again… Really?” Katie gagged further, “I don’t know who’s worse between you.”

“You won’t be saying that once you get a boy of your own.” Kathy raised a brow. Katie went bright red and had no sarcastic comment to quip back, “Ha ha! That’s what I thought. Now go get the ladder from the basement, we’ve got streamers to hang.”

Three hours later Katherine and Katie had the decorations up, the valuables tucked away and the bedroom doors locked from horny party-goers. As Katie dumped ice into all the coolers the clock hit 8pm. The music from upstairs came to a silence.

“I think they’ve improved on their average.” Kathy commented. Katie proceeded to put her fingers in her ears and retreat to her room. As she went back up the stairs she passed Karli and Peter coming back down. With a simple and polite nod, Katie brushed past them and disappeared into the furthest corner of the house. Karli patted down a stray hair, reapplied her lipstick and took up a position at the front door ready for guests. Katherine eyed her silently from the living room. Peter glanced over and saw the glare, to which she smiled politely and disappeared into the kitchen.

She had to contain herself. It was no secret there was tension between Karli and Katherine over Peter’s availability. Peter was in the same classes as Kathy, both doing the same useless arts degree. Only his was combined with law so it was much fancier. Despite that, the two became quick friends. The best of! Given some more time it would have been Kathy and Peter upstairs for three hours, but fate had other plans. It was like watching puppies the moment that Karli and Peter met, at Katherine’s 20th Birthday, a year ago. And all the hard work and stressing about how to tell Peter how much she was into him was worthless when they started to make out in the back of her car on the way home. It was the same night that Katherine had first discovered her abilities. She had been washing her face, in a locked bathroom, trying to hide tears with the water. One splash and the next thing she knew when she looked in the mirror, it wasn’t her own face staring back. It was Karli’s. Soon enough she found herself able to take on anyone’s appearance. It had been useful, especially to sneak into college grounds as her Professors to steal test and their according results. But it didn’t change the fact that her sister had taken a guy she genuinely had fallen for. Despite telling herself they wouldn’t last long, they defied the odds. A year on they had forgotten all about the initial awkwardness between the three of them, but Katherine’s resentment remained.

The sound of music pounding broke Katherine’s thoughts. Chatter filled the rooms of the house and she knew there was better things to think about than her sister’s relationship tonight. She grabbed a can of cola and bourbon, popped the top and sculled it. It slid down quickly and she moved on to join her guests for the night.

It went by in a daze. She chugged down two more bottles of beer and had according shots when someone took over the sound system and blared ‘Shots’ by LMFAO. At some point she found her mouth attached to a bottle of jaeger like a baby and from there stole whatever she could from leftover cups. She found herself on top of her mother’s favourite coffee table, with no shirt on, skirt creeping too high and long brown hair flowing with her dancing. Katherine was having the time of her life until she felt strong hands yank her down. Facing her, with headphones resting on her neck was an infuriated Katie.

“Someone’s gonna call the cops if you don’t turn the music down. There’s at least a dozen of people here I know that definitely aren’t of legal drinking age.” Katie shouted over the music. A drunken frat boy tried to get by them with two cups of beer, brushing into Katie. He stopped and stared, slurring,

“I would go to jail to fuck you!” he leant in close to her face, a terrible odour leaking out. Katie grimaced and shrunk back.

“Oi. That’s my sister you freak.” Kathy shouted and shoved him away, drunken herself. He stumbled back and lost half the contents of the drinks, but continued on like nothing happened.

“Just put your shirt back on.” Katie hugged her waist tight, uneasy at her surroundings.

“Oh that’s gone!” Kathy lost balance and had to rest a hand onto Katie’s shoulder, “Gosh, you know with this attitude I don’t think we’ll ever get you a guy. You’re a giant prude!”

Katie brushed her sister off her, “Just come upstairs with me and we’ll get a shirt for you.”

Kathy didn’t argue and the two pushed through the crowd. Somehow they made it to the top of the stairs where they passed a dozen kissing couples, including their other sister, until they got into Kathy’s room. Katherine collapsed in the middle of her bed and started cackling at the top of her lungs.

“You won’t believe it.” She said through heaving, “They’re making out by my door. Karli and Peter were making out near my door.”

“They make out everywhere. This isn’t news.” Katie shrugged, opening Katherine’s closet to find her a shirt. Not that she should have known, but Katie shouldn’t have turned her back. The moment Katie's eyes left Katherine, she pounced. It happened in a blur, even by Katie’s non-drunk standards. She had grabbed one nice shirt, as she was pushed in the back by Kathy. The doors to the closet slammed shut, trapping her inside. Before she could ever fight back to get out, Kathy had barred it shut with a chair from her dressing table. Katherine picked up the shirt Katie had dropped and pulled it over her head.

“KATHHHHYYY!” Katie screamed, slamming the closet doors with her fists, "LET ME OUT!"

“Oh don’t bother little sis.” Kathy laughed again, “You’re not getting out of there.” She pushed up her bra and walked over to the bedroom door. Katie continued to bang as Katherine listened out for her sister and Peter. Nothing. So with a casual hair flick, Katherine exited the room without a single care. Targets aimed for Peter.

As soon as she exited she saw Karli making a beeline for the bathroom and Peter on the top of the stairwell talking to some other college guy she’d never seen before. She could feel a tingle in her face, she knew what was happening and by the time she had made her way to Peter he couldn’t tell the difference between her sister and Katherine herself. She'd gotten quite skilled at the shape shifting thing.

“You changed your shirt.” He remarked, his puppy dog eyes gliding over her face and body. She found it hard to contain her joy. She'd dreamt of him staring at her like this, she could hardly believe it was really happening. She didn't care he thought she was someone else.

“Do you like it?” Katherine tilted her head coyly, like she had seen Karli do many times. His hands reached forward and felt her figure in it.

“I love it.” His eyes kept flicking up and down. It was now or never, Karli would be back any moment now. She reached forward and whispered in his ear,

“Follow me if you want to see it on the floor.” Leading by a single hand she pulled him towards Karli’s bedroom, unlocking it to slink inside and closing the door behind them.

At this time Karli had emerged from the bathroom and was slightly confused as to where Peter had gone. Assuming he had gone downstairs to grab drinks, she plodded down searching the sea of faces. She moved into the living room after the kitchen had been a bust. She searched the backyard, still Peter wasn’t in sight. She started to worry, he never usually did anything without telling her. They were practically inseparable. She pulled her phone from her pocket and hastily dialled. It rung to voicemail. No. She couldn’t worry. Perhaps he was just helping out someone who was drunk. There had to be plenty of people to help throw up. That was the sign of a good party and this definitely was.

But she couldn't convince herself. On any other occasion Karli would have shaken it off. She would have continued on with the party and enjoyed herself, but something felt off. She went back upstairs. Maybe she had just missed him when she went downstairs before. Perhaps he had gone to check up on Katie. He was good like that. Karli moved quickly back to the second level, she checked both bathrooms. She went to Katie’s room to find only a book sprawled on the bed, but no Katie. Even curiouser. Next she moved to Katherine’s room, knocking first. That was something she'd learned to do habitually after one _interesting_  mistake. There wasn’t a response that she could hear over the pumping music; ‘Cherry Bomb’ by the Runaways. Kathy’s favourite band, that girl was missing out. She opened the door and there was no Kathy in sight. Instead she could see a chair propped against the closet. She almost closed the door again before something inside the closet started thumping. Karli let out a shrill squeak, but moved forward instantly to pull the chair away. From inside, Katie fell out to the ground and heaved for air.

“Oh sweet freedom!” she gasped, kissing the ground.

“What the hell were you doing in there?” Karli got down to help her up.

“I went for a casual stroll! What do you think?” Katie shouted as she brushed herself off, "I was just trying to help Katherine put on a shirt since she deemed it appropriate to party without one, and next thing I know she shoves me in here and locks me in. I’ve been in here for at least twenty minutes!”

“What?” Karli shook her head, “Why would she do that?”

“I don’t know the inner workings of Kathy’s drunk brain!” Katie exclaimed, “She probably wanted to go screw the dozen frat boys walking around.”

It wasn’t particularly strange, Katie’s comment. But something about Peter missing and Katherine’s odd behaviour made Karli unsettled. She didn’t have evidence to jump to conclusions. Everything just felt odd. She felt a sense of dread, but couldn’t process its source. There was one last room in the house to check. _Karli’s bedroom_. As she made her way out of Kathy’s room and down the hallway the world passed by slowly. The music beat out of time, the blood pumping in her ears took over and the people lining the hallway, mouths attached almost anticipated what was to come. Katie trailed slowly behind.

The door swung open with fury and what Karli saw inside made her blood boil. Her jaw went slack and she felt herself slump against the frame. In the middle of her bed, gloriously naked and mid-coitus, lay Peter and another girl. When she caught the face of the girl she felt the urge to be sick. It wasn't just anyone. No, it was her face she was staring back. Karli was looking at herself having sex, except that she was standing at the door. As the girl groaned and screamed out something bizarre happened almost like a glitch, flicking back and forth. Karli’s face disappeared to reveal another familiar one. That of her sister. _Katherine_. At first the two lovers didn’t realise the door had been opened, they were so wrapped up in their climax the rest of the world didn’t seem to matter. But as the high faded, their peripheral vision kicked in. Peter was the first to look over and a similarly perplexed look took over his face. Then he looked back and realised who was sitting on top of him and jumped back. Katherine’s eyes equally met Karli’s.

“What the-?” Peter stuttered out, grabbing for his clothes. He looked back and forth between Karli and Katherine, now having very defined facial differences. Katherine struggled to throw the shirt back on and pull underpants up as Karli kept staring.

“I can explain.” Katherine shouted but she was cut off by an ear piercing scream. It was louder than the music and sent chills through all the party goers spines. Everyone around seemed to stop what they were doing and turn around to look at the source. Karli.

“YOU SLUT!” was the next string of words to follow as she stood upright and left forward at her sister. She shoved Kathy into the ground, head first and began to tear at her sisters hair. The screaming returned as Kathy kicked and punched back to get Karli off her. They rolled over and Karli managed a kick to Kathy’s gut. Katherine recoiled in pain and hobbled back to her feet. Peter got off the bed and looked on in horror not sure whether to step in and break things up. Now both standing, Katherine tried to run from the room by jumping the bed. She got as far at the door opening before another one of Karli’s tackles landed her face first in the hallway. Karli’s hands quickly wrapped around her sisters neck and tried to grind Katherine into the floor. All the while Cherry Bomb kept playing.

“Stop. STOP! You’ll kill her!” Peter finally stepped forward to pull them away from one another. Karli screamed out again and shook him off. From the arches to Karli’s bedroom fire sprung, like her cries had begun something terrible. Peter leapt away and tried to drag Karli to safety but again she pawed him away. The partiers began to shriek and try and back down the stairs as they saw the fire. Within seconds it was too large to simply throw a fire blanket over. The music cut and the panic got louder.

“Everybody out!” Peter screamed and no one had any arguments. Katherine crawled away from the flames and spat blood from her mouth out onto the floorboards. Katie watched on in horror as Karli tried to go back for another round, ignoring the fire that had begun to spread.

“I don’t understand!” Karli spat, “You could have anyone else but you had to have him. You whore!”

“Stop!” Katie stood between them, her hands pressing on their chests.

“It won’t help.” Katherine shouted in Karli face, “I’m not sorry. I would fuck him a thousand times over if I could see you like this.”

Katie kept shoving Katherine down the stairs, “You. Get out! Now!” she pushed harder until Katherine missed the bottom step and landed back on her behind. Katherine got back up  with embarrassment and sped onto the front lawn with the rest of the dispersing partiers. But the fight wasn’t over, not nearly. Karli charged past Katie and continued. As Karli exited after Katherine the kitchen spontaneously set ablaze.

“Come on!” Peter tugged on Katie to get her out, but she turned and bolted back up the stairs. He stood torn between his girlfriend possibly killing her older sister or the death of her girlfriends other sister by fire. Without hesitation he ran after Katie screaming her name,

“Katie! KATIE!”

He found her grasping the book on her bed, inserting the bookmark properly.

“Are you insane?!” he shouted after her, "This isn't a fire drill. This is dangerous!"

“I know! It’s my dad’s!” she screamed back, book under her arm, making her way back to his side. Smoke had begun to rise and the two coughed as if tickled their throats, threatening to choke them. The fire had begun to engulf the far end of the hallway. They were running out of time.

Outside Katherine was still grasping her stomach in pain, staring back at the house in shock. Karli's kick was going to leave a bruise, but she imagined she'd have more by the end of the night.

“Of course you get to be pyrokinetic!” she shouted at Karli with distain, “You get the guy, the great power, hell you’ve got the whole worlds wrapped around your pinky?”

“Pryo-wha... Wait, so you thought you’d get back at me?” Karli managed a laugh as her eyes welled up, “You thought you’d finally outdo me! Well congrats, you’re a bigger low-life whore than I could ever dream to be!”

The girls stood catching their breaths and glaring at whoever was left behind to watch the house burn, the smoke seeping out from all windows. Katherine was in a rage to shout at anyone now, she’d love to let Katie have a go too. Tattle-tale. Katherine looked around to find where her younger sister was. Scanning the crowd, her efforts came up empty. Katie wasn’t anywhere. Neither was Peter.

“Wait. Where’s Katie and Peter?” she turned on her spot double checking. Sirens began to wail in the distance.

“Why? Do you think maybe you can teach her your ways? Let her have a round with Pete-.”

“I’m serious!” Katherine bit back and Karli came to her senses. The panic Karli had felt earlier was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. This was pure, unadulterated fear. The sisters both stared back into the house, the smoke piling out the front door.

“KATIE!”

“PETER!” they screamed. There was no response. A fire truck pulled up the firemen raced forth, pulling the girls away from the house.

“There’s people still in there!” Karli cried to the men. As she spoke Katie exploded through a wall of smoke billowing from the front door. She hobbled forward coughing and spluttering. Her face blackened, she fell down to her knees and tried to turn back.

Karli and Katherine helped her to her feet. Firemen began readying their hoses to enter the house when there was an huge explosion. Flames and glass came from the windows and the front door, covering the front lawn. The firefighters pushed the girls back to a safe perimeter and began to treat Katie. Peter hadn't exited yet.

There wasn't any sign of him. 

The next time any of the Banks girls would see him, was lying in a hospital bed covered in third degree burns fighting for his life. Then Cordelia Banks arrived.

 


End file.
